The Snackbowl 2: Neapolitown
'''The Snackbowl 2: Neapolitown '''is the 8th game made by Jyappeul and the 3rd to not be a gameria. In the game, you can catch snacks, get points and upgrade your catching bowl! New Features * New Main Snack (Derps) * In every crust (Except for the first one) there is an exclusive snack related to the crust. * Every crust bought in thousands instead of hundreds. Snacks '''The Snacks '''are the falling objects that you need to catch to get points. Tomatoes '''Tomatoes '''are the first snack that you get from the start with 3 types: Red Tomato, Roma Tomato and Runt Tomato. After some time it gets x2 faster than the start and then x3 faster than the start while their starting speed is 10. They give 1 point. Mints '''Mints '''are another type of snack with 3 types: Peppermint, Spearmint and Mint Bar after 10 seconds from the start of the game. After some time it gets x2 faster than the start and then x3 faster than the start while their starting speed is 20. It is x2 faster than the Tomatoes. They give 2 points. Cherry Bombs '''Cherry Bombs '''are another type of snack with 3 types: Truffle Bomb, Cordial Bomb and Cherry Mine after 20 seconds from the start of the game. After some time it gets x2 faster than the start and then x3 faster than the start while their starting speed is 30. It is x1.5 faster than the Mints and x3 faster than the Tomatoes. They give 3 points. Derps '''Derps '''are another type of snack with 3 types: Wildberry Derp, Cupidberry Derps and Splashberry Derp after 30 seconds from the start of the game. After some time it gets x2 faster than the start and then x3 faster than the start while their starting speed is 40. It is x1.33 faster than the Cherry Bombs, x2 faster than the Mints and 200% faster than the Tomatoes. They give 4 points. Pie Crusts The catching bowl of the game. Traditional Crust The first crust. Chocolate Crust The second crust. Costs 1000 points. Creameo Crust The third crust. Costs 2000 points. Graham Cracker Crust The fourth crust. Costs 3000 points. Chocolate Chip Crust The fifth crust. Costs 4000 points. Red Velvet Crust The sixth crust. Costs 5000 points. Vanilla Crispies Crust The seventh crust. Costs 6000 points. Ladyfingers Crust The eighth crust. Costs 7000 points. Gingersnap Crust The ninth crust. Costs 8000 points. Peanut Butter Swirl Crust The tenth and last crust. Costs 9000 points. Crust Exclusive Snacks Brownie Bop Exclusive for the Chocolate Crust. Gives 2 points and its speed is 20. Creameo Cookie Exclusive for the Creameo Crust. Gives 2.5 points and its speed is 30. Swizzler Exclusive for the Graham Cracker Crust. Gives 3 points and its speed is 40. Cookie Doughman Exclusive for the Chocolate Chip Crust. Gives 3.5 points and its speed is 50. Dr. Cherry Gulp Exclusive for the Red Velvet Crust. Gives 4 points and its speed is 60. Blondie Bop Exclusive for the Vanilla Crispies Crust. Gives 4.5 points and its speed is 70. Biscotti Saucer Exclusive for the Ladyfingers Crust. Gives 5 points and its speed is 80. Honeydoo Exclusive for the Gingersnap Crust. Gives 5.5 points and its speed is 90. Nutty Butter Cup Exclusive for the Peanut Butter Swirl Crust. Gives 60 points and its speed is 100. Trivia * It was the third game in Flipline Fan Customers Wikia to be officially published and playable. * It was made on Scratch. * It is the second game in "The Snackbowl" the first one being "The Snackbowl: Wintergreen Way series. Play: ��https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/252610637/ Category:Game Category:Games by Jyappeul Category:The Snackbowl 2: Neapolitown Category:Playable Games